


let's get a little payback *SMUT* (Sam Winchester x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Silly, Slight Destiel smut, Smut, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps tormenting Sam by making him uncomfortable by doing things with Castiel in front off him, what happens when Sam messages you, and you come up with a slight plan to get him away... but what happens if that backfires? would you have to take it a step further to get Dean and Castiel to leave Sam alone?  Find out by reading!</p><p>Just saying this now that It is fluffy, very fluffy :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's get a little payback *SMUT* (Sam Winchester x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't wanna read the beginning bit you don't have to, it's destiel stuff though. but they're just texting.
> 
>  
> 
> Read end notes after reading story, thank you!

Your pov

 

You were in your room, Outside the bunker. You had Dean and Sam help build you and little hut near the bunker so you could have your own privacy. It wasn't much but it was enough for you to call home. You had a fireplace, which you were sitting on your couch, staring into it. For some reason watching the fireplace reminded you of a 'normal' life. 

As you were staring into the fire, lost in your own little world, you heard your phone go off.

 

_Dean (Sam)_

_'Hey, it's moose'_

 

You smiled as you read the text

 

**you**

**'Hey, why have you got Deans' phone?'**

 

_Dean (Sam)_

_'Cas now has mine. Remember?'_

 

**you**

**'oh, yea, I remember now x3'**

 

You had suggested to Sam to give up his old phone since it was far too small for him in your opinion. You told him to give it to Cas to use instead of throwing it away. Sam did worry, he kept saying how he won't be able to contact anyone, but it was his birthday soon and little does he know that you got him a new phone! The one he keeps looking at when you all go shopping to fill up the Bunker again.

 

**you**

**'How is everything then?'** You haven't been hunting with them since you wanted a break, you haven't exactly seen them either since they only came back late last night from some hunt.

 

_Dean (sam)_

_'great, and you?'_

 

**you**

**'Been good, what you been up to?'**

 

_Dean (Sam)_ **  
**

_'just hunting demons so far, dean is enjoying his pie and cas, he's well, watching him'_

 

**you**

**'OMG they should fuck already, it's bound to happen sometime soon'**

 

_Dean (sam)_

_'well'_

 

**you**

**'sorry Sam, forgot you get quite awkward about your brother and Cas ehe'**

 

_Dean(Sam)_

_'Cas just took some off his pie'_

 

**you**

**'oh no'**

**'oh no'**

**'oh no no no no thats bad'**

**'Sam?'**

**'you there?'**

 

_Dean (Sam)_

_'Yes I am here, they are getting it on right in front off me, help me'_ You laughed out loudly at the thought off Sams' bitch face, after your laughter began to die down, you reply to him, giggling every now and then, having to stop typing to catch a breathe.

 

**you**

**'go into another room'**

 

_Dean (Sam)_

_'You think I haven't tried that?'_ You laugh again.

 

**you**

**'Come mine then'**

 

*Finish off texting*

 

 

You knew he was out the bunker since you heard footsteps come to your door, 1, 2, 3.... Sam rushes in and locks the door behind him, breathing in deeply before exhaling slowly, "What do you want?" He asked you, you looked up at him from the couch and stood up, walking over to him.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to get away?" You said casually, you saw him give you a small smile before looking away.

 

"I think we should stay in here," He states, slowly moving from the door, Your body felt the need and go and hold him, you got rid off the feelings and threw them into the back off your mind.

 

"I think that's a great idea," You smile slightly, enjoying him here, you really had missed him. "Want anything?"

 

"huh?" 

 

"A drink, food?" He looked out the window then back to you. He shakes his head, you nodded and walked to the couch and sat down by the fire place, you feel him move and sit next to you. The feeling off him there makes you smile, looking into the fire. You feel him roll up his sleeves. You knew he held his gaze at the bright, burning fire.

 

You take a quick look at his forearms, seeing the vains you smile more but look back into the fire. Out the corner of your eye you see him fiddle with his hands in his lap. You move closer to him naturally, without knowing. You glance up at him and smile even more, you lightly put your head on his shoulder, resting it there. You feel him looking at you, "Just getting comfortable..." You show him a smile and look back at the fire, you hear him hum. "Are you okay with it?.

 

He nods, "Yes, I'm fine with it," You nod, smiling more if possible, leaning into him more.

 

"No wonder your nickname is moose... You're very cuddly..." You move your hair in front off your face, hiding the on coming blush. You hear his chuckle and feel him move closer to you, you naturally blush more, the red color starting to define your features. Out off no where you hear a bang on the door, you hear Sam groan, earning a small chuckle from you.

 

"Hey! what you two doing in there? makin' out?" You hear Deans' voice beam through the door.

 

"Yeah, of course we are!" You made a sarcastic remark, earning Sam to smile at you. Dean comes into the room,  Cas following behind like a lost puppy, both of their hair was screaming out 'we just had sex' you couldn't help but smirk at Cas as his blush took over his face.

 

"Come on Sam, we have a case to be researching on here!" Dean says, looking at Sam, You saw Cas look at you sadly knowing your feelings towards Sam even though you hated to admit it out load to anyone, you saw Cas softly kissing Dean on the back off his neck, trying to distract him.

You look back at the fire and move away from the warmth off Sam. You sigh, "Thanks for the company Sam..." You look back at the fire, still trying to find a good sitting position. As you done that you didn't get to see Sam looking at you in a sad manor. You move again and smile as you find a good spot, you turn and smile at him as he done the same.

Your hear Cas and Dean having a quiet conversation by the door. You look at Cas in confusion, wondering what's saying.

"We'll see you in the bunker Sam," Deans' voice says rather lustfully, dragging Cas out the door, not closing the door.

 

You sigh and get up to close the door, you turned around to see Sam standing up and looking in your direction. You smile at him, "Alone at last," He speaks, quieter than usual. You just nod in agreement, Looking at him. Just looking at him can make you smile brightly, "Can we get payback?"

 

"What?"

 

"Cas is giving him a quick... well, and I was thinking maybe they could walk into something...?" After a few moments, you finally caught the drift, you giggled and blush lightly, taking so long to click on what he was hinting.

 

You walked up to him and got on your tip toes, wrapping your arms around his neck tightly, "You make the next move..." He then kissed you, his lips crashing against yours, taking it nice a slow. You pull him in closer, making it turn more intense.

 

You smile into the kiss, but as soon as you feel him smile back you fall over from the pressure he was putting on you, you both laugh but you peck him a couple off times, causing him to smile more. After a few more pecks, he rolled the two off you over so he was on top. He smiles but you pull him into a more needy kiss, making him moan, You move into him, wanting him. He groaned once more before you pulled back, "Enjoying yourself are you?"

You hear him hum, pulling you back into another kiss. Feeling his tongue against your lips you open your mouth as his tongue rolls in, moaning at the feel of his tongue against yours. Your fingers slide into his thick hair, tugging. You feel him smile as you continue to kiss down his neck, "I like that," He stated, you bit down, knowing that you've left a mark on him, "I like that alot," He ran his fingers through your hair, he pulled your hair lightly, making you pull back and whimper in pleasure, "You like that (y/n)?" You nodded back. He tugged again, pulling another whimper from your lips.

You pull his shirt off of him, feeling his chest; His chest was well built, you run your hands over his chest.

 

You grind up towards him, as you do so, you feel his member growing stiff, you moan as you feel him move with you. Both off you dry humping each other slowly and passionately, "I want you Sam... Please?" You hear him growl as he takes off your shirt, throwing it over his shoulder. He kissed down the valley off your breasts. Slowly taking off your bra as well, he ran his thumbs over your nipples, earning small, quiet moans from you. He continued to place soft kisses down your stomach. 

 

Once he reached your pants, he looked up at you, giving you a look which just made you want to do what he tells you to. You watch him as he unhurriedly take off your pants, along with your panties:His hands roam downwards, touching everywhere apart from that one spot. You groan in a wanting manor, moving up towards him. Sam pecked your lips, "(y/n), be patient," He mumbled, his thumbs brushing across your outer lips, earning another whimper of need sound from you softly. 

When you finally saw his head move down, you rest your head back against the floor. Out off breath.

You feel him blow, his breath hitting you. You stayed still. Waiting. Wanting. Needing. After a few seconds in dived in and started eating you out, his tongue exploring everything he could. Sam moaned into you, He tugged you towards him more, wanting everything he can get. As he moaned you felt the vibrations come from him; the vibrations where spreading through you like a wild fire. You couldn't keep still, you kept moving on his tongue, making him go deeper. 

You felt that familiar feeling build up inside off you, "Sam-". He cut you off by starting to suck your clit while sliding in two fingers, You kept trying to form a sentence but the best you could do was make unusual noises or say his name before he sucked harder. You let yourself go, exploding on his fingers, letting out a sob of pleasure; His name leaving your lips loudly.

You hear his chuckle as he leaves pecks all the way up your body to your neck. As he starts kissing you, you suddenly get a sharp pain rush through you as you let out a hiss, "Shh, it's okay (y/n) just tell me when you want me to move," He pecked your face all over, helping the pain ease off. You move slightly, moaning as you do so. His breath hitched as you moved, doing all he can not to just pound into you.

"m-move," You stuttered out as a moan, he didn't need to hear you twice as in pound himself into you, fucking you deeply. Bringing moans from you left, right and centre.

"Fuck (y/n)," He groaned into your neck, going faster and harder; You move in time with him as if it were a dance.You felt your second orgasm rolling in as a fast rate.

"Sam please," You said, not knowing what you were saying, You felt like you didn't have any control of your own body, but you didn't care right now, All you wanted was Sam. He grunted as he hit your G-spot repeatedly. You felt yourself tighten around him as you came, him following suit.

Both off you're bodies were on the floor, panting for air, you look at Sam and saw him smiling at you, pecking you gently, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before we done this..." You heard him say.

"Tell me what?" He got up and gave you his shirt and your panties, you put them on.

"That I love you," You look up at him and smile, nodding.

"I love you too Sammy," You said to him and winked as he rolled his eyes. He walked up to you, after he done up his zip, and pulled you into a hug.

"I promise to keep you safe,"

"You don't have to," You peck his lips afterwards, not knowing that there was a Dean standing there, mouth wide open in shock. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the cute sex one-shot I promised on my Dean x Reader (If you wanna read it go and check it out, my first story/smut on here, turning it into a series too!) Anyway!
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this, if you want me to do another one-shot whether or not it's with Sam or Crowley or someone, Please, let me know!
> 
> Thank you in advance!


End file.
